1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to food processing vats and, more particularly, to vents that are used with food processing vats.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Vents that are mounted to food processing vats are known in the food processing industries. Such vents fluidly connect an inside space within the vat to the ambient.
Clean-in-place systems for use with food processing vats are also known in the food processing industries. Such clean-in-place systems automatically spray cleaning fluid, in liquid form, inside of food processing vats.